Delightful Children From Down the Lane
Once these children were the legendary operatives of Sector Z, but they were captured by Father and placed in his first delightfulization machine. The machine overloaded, creating the bizarre yet terribly well behaved Delightful Children from Down the Lane. While it is unknown for certain how long they have been in this state, the fact that Monty Uno seemed to be aware of them implies that they were active during his tenure as Numbuh 0. This suggests that the overclocked delightfulization process gave them enhanced longevity, or at least eternal youth. As villians, they have been some of the most frequent and dangerous enemies to plague the KND, particularly Sector V. Their most recurrent scheme involves their birthdays, where Father prepares a delicious cake for the DCFDTL and they plan to eat it without sharing, usually doing so in such a way to force other children to watch jealously as they do so. Through most of the series Sector V is responsible for stealing the cake from them, with mixed results. While the cake is usually denied the DCFDTL, it generally ends up blown up, fouled or rendered in some way inedible (Save for S.I.X where they actually won that one). This leads to Numbuh 362 giving the mission to Sector W in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (As a side note, the number of episodes involving the DCFDTL's birthday cake might seem to imply that six or seven years have passed since the beginning of the series, making Sector V more than old enough to be decommissioned. Keep in mind that the DCFDTL, not being quintuplets, would have five different birthdays over the course of a single year.) Their connection to Father was first revealed in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., when he gave them the use of the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine and the Age-Changing Cigar. Using these items, they destroyed Sector V's treehouse and turned Numbuh 1 into an adult with relative ease. The DCFDTL are obsessed with behaving properly and growing into upstanding adults as soon as possible, this being the reason they destroyed the Fountain of Youth in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. However, they cringed in fear in G.R.O.W.-U.P. when they thought Numbuh 1 would turn them into adults in retaliation, showing that perhaps some shred of their former selves survived the delightfulization process. Another sign of this might be in Operation: I.T. when they helped Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 stop Father's plan to spread broccoli throughout the world. Though they nearly always act and speak as one, on at least one occasion they have demonstrated the ability to act independently from one another, in Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. when the football-helmeted child, Kenny, appeared to defect to the KND to help them against Cuppa Joe, though this was revealed to be a trick. In Operation: Z.E.R.O. Numbuh 0 used the Recommissioning Module to restore the DCFDTL to their former selves as KND operatives, though the effects were sadly temporary. As delightfulization took hold once again, Sector Z's final words were a plea to Numbuh 1, "Tell the Kids Next Door we miss them!"